Indestructible bond
by becky-x-twilight-x
Summary: Sequel to Mystery girl. Set 18 years after, all the couples now have adopted human children, what happens when one child follows in her dad's footsteps in a different way and when werewolves are still in La Push? R&R Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here you go the sequel to Mystery girl, this is set 18 years after. **

BPOV

'Hey mum, we have something to tell you, well everyone' my adopted daughter Freya Caroline said to me, she was holding her hands with her boyfriend of 4 years, Alex.

I looked around the room and everyone had gathered together. There was me and Edward my gorgeous husband, we both pretend to be 25 around town, but really I am 128 and Edward is 36 years old now. Next to us was Alice and Jasper and their adopted child from England, Jasmine Emily. Alice is approaching 108 now and Jasper 318 but pretend to be 25 and 26. Jasmine is 18 years old but is in school at the age of 16, because we wanted to stay longer in Forks than last time. On the other side of us was Rosalie and Emmett, with them both being 108 and their adopted child Alexander Lee was the one who was holding Freya's hand. In front of me and Edward was our other daughter, the youngest at 17, but being 15 in school, she was adopted a year after the other three from Africa, her name was Ashanti Ifé. Esme and Carlisle where on the opposite side of the room, Esme being 102 and Carlisle 340 now, but both pretending in their 30's, a reason we had to keep moving as soon they will also have to say our children are there's when the kids get older. Last but by no means the least, Laurent, he had stayed with us since helping us defeat Victoria and James.

'What is it hunny?' I asked back

'We are engaged' Alex said, not taking his eyes of Freya the whole time and the biggest grin on his face.

'That's fantastic news you two congratulations!' Edward said before running over (Vampire speed) to hug them, as did Emmett. Me and Rosalie stood there mouths open.

'WHAT???' Rosalie screamed beating me to it.

'Your 18 years old for God's sake!!' I yelled as well

'Mum that is being a bit hypercritical isn't it? Dad was 18 as well' She had me and she knew it

'But what about school, you are meant to be 16, what will the other parents think, with us letting our children get engaged at 16!' Rosalie had saved me, I had to thank her later for that.

_Darling, I know your mad but come on she is our daughter, we have to understand besides they don't have to tell anyone_. Edward thought giving me that crooked grin I couldn't resist.

'Ok, fine but please I beg you not to tell anyone please I want to stay in Forks a little but longer'

'We promise Aunt Bella' Alex said then grin growing wider.

_Thanks I have to be ok with it now_. Rosalie didn't look impressed but said out loud 'Fine, Emmett always said you two would be together anyway' with that she went to hug them both, clinging onto Alex.

It was true though, Emmett had always said that it would be funny if those two started dating so when they where 14 and announced they where going out, Emmett started dancing around the living room and ended up falling out of the open back down. Rosalie was too busy laughing to help him up.

'Ekkkkkk!' That squeal could only be Alice's 'Another wedding to plan, when do you want to start?'

'Give me a few days first to brainstorm please!' Freya replied in between laughing

'Be careful Freya or she will be doing everything for you!' Laurent said, he lived down the road still, but spent most of the time with us and he still hadn't found a mate at 318. He had learned to control his thirst and like the rest of us is now a 'Vegetarian'. This was vital as all of our children are human, obviously.

'I will thanks Laurent' Freya answered, she has always been so polite.

'I am going to pop back to mine for a bit, want to decorate a bit more' Laurent had been decorating for a while now.

_Raindrops keep falling on my head. _ This was the melody Ashanti was singing in her head, was she blocking me?

'Errm ok then, see you in a bit' and with that he was gone but all I could focus on was why I could hear that annoying song.

'Right, you four school now' Carlisle said seeing my confused look on my face. _What's wrong Bella?. _

When they left, including Laurent, I spoke. 'Ashanti was blocking me from her thoughts the second Laurent mentioned he was going back to decorate, it was weird, but she has been doing that a lot lately, it's concerning me.'

'Don't worry love, I'm sure it's nothing she is 17 now, maybe she just wants some privacy' Edward cut in, wrapping his arms around my waist, a position that he seemed to always be in. Emmett always jokes that there is a magnet on my waist and one on his arm that made him always rest there. We laughed it off, but now I think there might be!

The day passed quickly as me and Edward both had the day off work in the local supermarket (not very luxurious, but we can be together) so we spent every minute together.

Alex, Freya and Jasmine came home at 3:15, we live half an hour away from the school, but they hate driving slow, a result of mine and Edwards driving.

'Where's your sister' I asked Freya. Just then the phone rang and I went to pick it up.

(Bella **Bold, **receptionist Underlined)

'Hello, Mrs Cullen?'

**'Yes'**

**'**This is Mrs Cope, the receptionist from Forks high school, Ashanti wasn't in school today and we haven't had a phone call to explain, is she ill?'

**'No she was fine when she left this morning, with the others are you sure she never turned up?'**

'100%, do you want me to call the police?'

**'No, it's ok I will find her, thanks Mrs Cope'**

'Good luck Mrs Cullen, call if you need anything, bye'

With that she hung up. All of the family had heard the whole conversation of course vampire hearing, but not the kids. I looked at Freya, who was looking very worried. 'Ok you lot, someone me through what happened this morning'

Freya had a mental image that took me back to that morning. (Flashback in FPOV)

_'Hey where are you going?' I said to Ashinti_

_'I am going to drive in my own car today, don't worry I will park round the corner like usual so no one knows we can drive, I'll meet you there' _

_This was unusual for her, but she has been acting weird lately and when we arrived, we went on ahead but she never showed for English and then Alex said she wasn't in Biology either, we started to get worried but thought she had just come home early._

'Thank you Freya' I sent my images to all the family, save talking it through a skill I have been getting very good at over the past 18 years.

'We should go looking for her, let's start by going to get Laurent' Carlisle suggested, he always did have a sensible head.

'Yeah let's go NOW what could of happened to her? My poor baby girl' I dry sobbed into Edwards shoulder.

'Shh it will be fine hunny' Edward comforted me 'Come on let's go, together, but Alex, Freya and Jasmine, stay here for now'

With that we left heading for Laurent's house.

**Hey, what do you think please R&R it means a lot. The next chapter should be up tomorrow :D love Becky. **


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The usual 5 minute run seemed to last forever, all I wanted to do was go and find my daughter, why did we need to check Laurent's house first? I was puzzled and as we approached the house, Alice was blocking me from her thoughts, did she know something?

I ran inside, not even stopping to knock he wouldn't mind.

'Laurent Ashanti never arrived at sch...' I stopped freezing on the spot, my whole family stopped behind me and as I turned back, Alice had a guilt ridden look in her eyes. Edward came next to me and there on the coach was Ashanti, firmly wrapped in Laurent's arms and they where kissing.

Ashanti was the first to break away and look at me 'Erm hi mum, sorry I err lost track of the time'

EPOV

All this time and we walk in to find this, Bella is going to flip. I studied Bella's face and sure enough anger was taking over her body, the rage flaring up and her eyes changed from a golden colour to almost bright orange, she looked so cute when she was angry, no focus!

'ASHANTI IFÉ CULLEN, YOU GET HOME THIS INSTANT' she shouted so loud, I heard some lions run for it in the forest outside, she turned to Laurent 'I'LL SPEAK TO YOU LATER'

'I'm not going anywhere mum, I am staying here, you can't keep me away forever'

'You want a bet young lady, you are 17 YEARS OLD, I still control what you do legally and I forbid this!'

'Why what is so wrong with it mum?'

'He's..' she stumbled _Edward help me out here_. It's a good job we can both read minds 'to old for you' I added on. Bella looked at me _Was that the best you can do?_ I simply nodded, better stay on her good side.

'That's not it at all mum, your mad because of one thing' Ashanti had never spoken like this before but she turned back to Laurent and grabbed his hand 'Because he is a vampire'

'That's not it AT ALL, you are to young..'

Ashanti interrupted her 'Too young? Don't make me laugh mum, Freya is only a year older than me mum and she is ENGAGED, anyway the humans think I am 15 and Laurent is 23, that is only 8 years'

'The humans? Have you heard yourself? YOU ARE HUMAN! You are 18 and he is 318, that's 300 years older than you' the anger never once faded from her and she clearly could of took this all by herself.

The others seemed to share my thoughts _Edward we will give you some peace_. Esme tried to communicate, but must of forgot that Bella is a lot more skilled than I am.

'You lot stay right there, this is your business as well'

'Mum' Ashanti had a pleading look in her eyes now, she looked desperate, Bella and her have always been close, because Freya had Alex and Jasmine was the same age as them, so Ashanti relied on her mum for company most of the time. 'Please I beg you the age difference doesn't matter when you are in love'

'You love him?' she was softening now, I knew Bella and she couldn't stop her daughter from being happy

'More than anything in the world mum, he is my life'

'I feel the same' Laurent said the first he had spoken since we walked in 'I love her plus que ma propre vie'

This made Bella melt, although I could figure out what he was saying.

'Errr translation please' Emmett piped up

'It's French, it means More than my own life' she looked back at Laurent and Ashanti, focusing in on Laurent 'And you can handle this, her scent?'

'Of course I would never hurt her, although she smells very good, it just makes me love her more'

'MUM how could you ask that?'

'Ashanti, I think we should talk in private about why I said that'

That was our queue to leave 'I'll meet you back at the house sweetie' I kissed her gently on the lips, Laurent did the same to Ashanti and we went back home, to tell the kids.

BPOV

'I know your mad for me asking that, but let me explain please' I had to tell her the whole story, she was experiencing it from the humans side, I had to tell her about what it was like for Laurent, the vampire. 'When I first met your dad he was human and I was the vampire. I looked at him and knew I loved him more than anything, but sometimes when you love someone you have to put them before yourself, so I kept my distance, but it was too hard. He smelt so good to me and I couldn't tell him any of that. But once he got changed by mistake and that was over'

Ashanti interrupted 'But I know this mum'

'Don't interrupt, I want to explain what it feels like for him. When he hugs you, the burning in his throat flares up and becomes impossible to ignore. But when he kisses you, he will find it hard to resist, all his energy goes on that and remember he only stopped hunting humans 300 years ago. Anyway like I said the burning will be like someone put your throat in an oven on full power, utterly unbearable. Yet because of how much they love you, they will put up with that just to see you smile, to see you happy and not hurt. I know now that you are going to know what he is going through and that might be worse because you know why, but for me and Edward, he didn't realise how strong my connection to him was, because he didn't no, but you do and vampires only find someone they truly love once, Laurent truly loves you I seen his thoughts, so I beg you not to hurt him mentally, I ow him my life for what he helped us with.

'Thank you mum and I mean it I love you so much and Laurent is my world, I promise I will never hurt him'

'Thank you, now come on let's go home, you can ride on my back' With that we ran home and when we arrived she went straight to Laurent. I smiled and went to Edward, Alice was having a vision and looked at Ashanti. 'Tell her now Ashanti or I will show her what I saw'

'I thought about what you said and your right mum, I don't want to put him through any pain, so I want to become a vampire'

'WHAT?'

'Eww what's that smell' Rosalie said, that stopped me in my tracks, I sniffed.

'Werewolves, great they must of realised we are back and they are coming for a visit, now. Like we don't have enough on our plate at the minute!' I sure I get along with them, mainly Jacob but they pick their times

**Well what do you think? Please R&R I only got 2s reviews last time and I have seen a lot of people have added me as a favourite so please I beg :D Next update will be Monday now guy's sorry :(**

**Love you all and thanks for reading **

**Becky x**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

'We will talk about this later' I hissed a vampire?! How could she?

_You better calm down love, the werewolves are right outside. _I knew Edward was right.

'Come on let's go and great them' I sighed, feeling a wave of calm rush over me, I knew why and glared at Jasper.

Me, Edward and Carlisle walked outside and sure enough standing there where two wolves, who I could guess where Leah and Jacob from there fur colour. Jacob changed back to human and smiled a wide grin at me, Leah was hesitant and remained a wolf.

'Long time no see, where have you been stranger?' If he grinned any harder, his face would crack but I couldn't help feeling warm inside.

'We had to move away start somewhere new, we have moved A LOT since the kids have came with us because of their ages and it would make people suspicious, now though we thought Forks would be safe again, besides we missed this town' I answered, returning the grin, you just couldn't help but smile around him.

'It has been an experience, how is my father?' Edward said quickly, I knew how much he missed him and really wanted to go and see him again, but he was to scared.

'I don't know if... Well it's like this you see....' Jacob was now looking down at his feet, struggling to get his words out.

'Spit it out Jacob' What was wrong with him? Edward was growing tense next to me and I had a feeling he shouldn't know what was going on, it must be bad if Jacob was blocking us.

'Ok well Charlie was fine, he started to move a little after you left and he is now married to Sue Clearwater, Leah's mum'

'Ha you are my sister-in-law' Edward was trying not to laugh but was failing. Leah growled back.

'Anyway he tried to contact the hospital where Carlisle was meant to be working, but you guy's had moved on and well, he couldn't find you anywhere else, he was devastated. Sue moved in with Charlie in his house as he didn't want to move from Forks, because of his job, and that is when he found out.'

'Found out what?' I was curious as well now.

'That he has terminal cancer, I am so sorry Edward, we tried to contact you, we honestly did but no body knew where you had gone or anything. He is alive still, got about 6 months left yet, he really wants to see you both and your children'

Edward looked at me and then broke down in tearless sobs, on the floor. I knelt down to comfort him and looked up at Carlisle he was hanging his head in shame, I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.

'I knew' he said simply, this made Edward stop and look up.

'What do you mean you knew! How could you keep this from us, we are mind readers?' Edward was furious now, anger took over the anguish.

'We never thought about it when you where both around, we found out last month. Sorry when I say we I mean Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie & Emmett. Alice had a vision and we didn't want to tell you yet we thought that when we came back, you could go and see him and tell him yourself, we didn't want to interfere. I am sorry Edward'

I read Edwards body language, his whole body was tense, with his hands in fist positions and the muscles on his arms coming out. Yet when I looked in his eyes, there was so much pain that it hurt me to look at them. His body was in such contrast, his head against his heart but I didn't no which one would win.

'I don't no whether to punch you or hug you' Well at least he was being honest 'You have been like a dad to me, ever since I became a vampire and I don't want this to ruin it. However what you did was inexcusable, yet I know you had my interest at heart. Never do that to me again please, ever' With that he hugged him and a wave of relief swept over me and clearly Carlisle. 'I have to go and see him'

'Of course you do sweetheart, we will go over there later on, why don't you go inside and phone him, tell him we will be over about 7pm'

'Yeah okay, thanks love' he kissed my cheek and then left, me and Carlisle just stood there.

'We will come back when the time is right then, if that's ok? Jacob said 'By the way, why can we smell 9 vampires instead of 8?'

'That's fine Jacob' Carlisle beat me to it 'And that 9th vampire is Laurent, he has been a "Vegetarian" now for 18 years, so he lives with us and is also going out with Ashanti'

'Oh right, wow I bet that is hard for you to deal with Bells'

'Yeah just a bit!' I couldn't help myself 'I told her how much pain he would be in near her and for her not to cause him any emotional pain, and suddenly she decides she wants to change as well!'

'If that happens you know you will have to move again, don't you? The change will be to different'

'I thought about that A LOT and well Edward never changed that much and with Ashanti it would be an either smaller change, besides Edward handled it perfectly well, hasn't hunted a human yet'

'Well that's good news! You will decide what is best. We are going to head off now, but we will be back in a couple of days, we have to share the news with the rest of the pack that there is no danger.'

He transformed back and went. 'Come on Bella' Carlisle wrapped his arm around me, in a fatherly way and took me inside.

'My dad is expecting us tonight, he wants to see Freya and Ashanti as well' Edward said coming over to me

'That's fine, girls be on your best behaviour tonight, no announcing that you are engaged Freya and Ashanti, please I beg you, if granddad asks just say you have a boyfriend, but don't say who he is, he has enough on his plate at the moment'

Tonight should be fun!

**R&R pleaseeee. Sorry about the delay I was away :D**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

'Here we are!' Edward couldn't hide the hint of excitement in his voice as we approached. The human time of a 30 minute drive took us under 10 minutes, thanks to Edwards driving, although Freya was hanging on tightly all the way here.

We all got out the car, which we only had to bring for show, and walked over to the house at human pace of course and Edward turned to me.

'Do you think I should use the spare hidden key or knock?' Before I could answer, he answered his own question 'I'll knock, it has been 18 years'

He knocked on the door lightly and sure enough Charlie answered it 'I'm nervous now' we heard him say to Sue, something he didn't no we could here and the kids couldn't.

'Edward, Bella, look at you two you look fabulous, exactly like the day you left actually, that's odd, you should be 36 now!' _whoops I forgot about that help me out Bells. _I heard Edward think.

'It was just luck I guess, no sun exposure must be good for your skin' I said a bit quickly, Edward just looked at me. _Sorry it was the best I could come up with_.

Sue must of heard that comment and came to the door, horror and realisation filled her face. _I thought it was just a tale, are they really vampires? They can't be but there again Leah and Seth aren't ageing either and they are meant to be descendent from wolves, but that would make them enemies and Jacob gets along with Bella and Edward. _I shot Edward a look, we both where scared what do we do now, she won't tell, I hope.

'Okay then' Charlie looked extremely confused, I just smiled at him 'Freya and Ashanti, you two have grown up haven't you, how old are you now 18 and 17, I can remember the day you where born' he was reminiscing in his own head 'Well don't just stand there come in before you get cold' I had to hold back a laugh, if he knew!

We all took a seat in the living room 'We know dad about your cancer' Edward said out right.

Charlie didn't looked surprised at all 'I guessed you would, Jacob said he went to see you. Can we not talk about it please, I want to pretend everything is fine while I still can. The pain is very mild and when I don't think about it, it disappears somehow'

'Of course dad whatever you want'

'So then what have you kids been up to lately, moved around a lot?'

It was my turn 'Yeah we stuck with the rest of my family and Carlisle kept getting different offers, we have been to a lot of places'

'Surely that must have effected the girls education' Damn, I was afraid he was going to mention that, please don't figure out the years I prayed 'Freya you are leaving school aren't you this year and Ashanti next year?'

Sue looked up again 'But that is impossible I mean my friends son is in Ashanti's year and he is 15, so Ashanti must be and Freya is 16!' she eyed us suspiciously and Charlie looked confused again.

_Busted, what now mum, dad? _Freya thought. I looked at Edward and he looked uncomfortable.

_Think quickly. _Ashanti was panicked, I knew she wanted this to be over so she could go back to Laurent.

Sue broke the quietness 'I know' we looked at her, scared.

'What Sue, what do you know?' I had to ask before we said something she never knew.

'The legends, they are all true anyway you should no what I am thinking' I nodded simply 'Is it all true? Even the diet thing'

'Yes all of it is true, look at the eyes' she stared amazed, but cautious.

'What is going on?Bella? Edward?' Charlie demanded

'Sorry Charlie we can't say' I said sympathetically

'Tell him' Sue said bleakly and I shook my head 'Tell him' she glared at me 'Or I will'

I looked at Edward, then Freya and Ashanti, they where petrified. 'Mum, how about I go back to Laurent and the rest of the family and tell them what is happening' Ashanti suggested 'Your not getting out of it that easily misses' I replied simply then turned to Charlie 'Ok Charlie what do you know about the legends of Sue's ancestors?'

'Nothing, I hate legends they are all false and very offensive to the families they involve' _Good luck!_ Edward thought, I shot him a look.

'Yes some of them are false, but these ones aren't' Here goes nothing 'The legend is, is that the La Push ancestors are wolves, they are there to protect there land from the mortal enemy, the cold ones . The cold ones are meant to be from a dangerous species but they are different, they are on a special diet, so don't pose any risk to humans, okay?'

'Yes, but what are these cold ones'

'Vampires, you can tell because they are ice cold, pale white, skin like marble, inhumanely beautiful, very fast and strong, they sparkle in the sunlight and most importantly they don't age' Charlie was nodding and looking back from me to Edward 'The difference is the ones that where caught on La Push land, they only hunt animals, they control their thirst and this makes the ice golden. However the others have crimson red eyes and no matter which one they are, when they are thirsty they have black eyes'

'Yyyou two' he stuttered 'Are you two, are you?'

'Yes, all my family are'

'But Edward how, I mean you weren't born a vampire where you?'

I had to hold back a laugh 'No, none of us are. When another vampire bites a human, the venom spreads and makes them change. The pain is so intense that all the time you are wishing to die. For Edward, well let's just say I have a past I am not proud of, before I went back to the Cullen's and I made enemies. That enemy decided to hurt me, by hurting Edward more and changing him to. That was the time when Edward stayed with us for a while, you remember?'

Charlie nodded 'So what type of vampires are you, your eyes are black so if your thirsty then maybe you should leave!'

'We are the animal drinkers, don't worry we can control ourself perfectly well, I was one of the 5 vampires back when Sue's ancestors caught us, I said we didn't age. Please don't be scared of us we are just like normal people really we won't hurt you we swear, but don't tell anyone about us please'

'I believe you and don't worry I won't, does this mean that Leah and Seth are werewolves?'

'Yeah they are, along with Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob and a few more there are a lot of them now!'

'I think I need a drink' Sue raised an eyebrow at him 'Of tea dear don't worry I know'

Edward laughed quietly, so quite that only I could hear.

'I am guessing you two aren't you no a vampire' Freya and Ashanti shook their heads, but I saw disappointment in Ashanti's face and clearly so did Charlie 'Why don't you tell me about yourselves then? Any boyfriends?'

Freya said first 'Yes Granddad my boyfriend is Rosalie and Emmett's son' she smiled a huge grin 'We have been dating for 4 years now'

'Your dad got married at your age as well, so they can't criticise the fact your engaged' we all stood there shocked how did he no? He must of realised 'If you didn't want me to know yet then maybe you should of took off the ring Freya'

'It's not that we didn't want you knowing dad, just you where meant to think she was 16 still and that is very young!' Edward replied. Freya just stood there _Sorry mum I forgot, it's just so comfortable there now. _ I nodded back to show her it was ok, Charlie noticed and was about to question me but I beat him to it. 'Some vampires have special abilities, Me and Edward can both read mind's but only each others when we allow them to enter, don't no why it only happens to us two. My power is different I can also send what I have heard to other peoples brains as well. Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel people's emotions' I gave him all the details before he asked for more.

'Anyway Ashanti what about you?' This can't be good. _Mum, dad may I?' _

Edward nodded and I looked at him like he had lost the plot. Ashanti had a pleading look so I rolled my eyes and nodded. That was all the encouragement it took but I sent message telling her to be gentle when approaching it.

'Well my boyfriend and I have been going out for a few months now. He is perfect for me and he gets along very well with the family'

'What's his name then?'

'Laurent' Sue's face dropped when she realised who it was I looked at her sending her a message to wait, again she nodded.

'Doesn't he work in the fire service? He is 23 I think!'

'There is an age difference yes' I had to hold back a laugh at that remark 'But it doesn't matter, we are keeping it a secret I am meant to be 15'

'Does he know about what your family are?'

'Very well, he understands a lot, only lives down the road' She took a deep breath in 'The age difference is very big actually, bigger than mums and dads, mum is about 96 years older than dad, in vampire years of course'

'Hang on, exactly how old is this boy and is he human!?'

'No he is a vampire approaching 318 years old now! He travels with us as well, don't worry he is animals only, well started 18 years ago, when he joined our family, hasn't killed anyone since isn't that good?' You could tell she was trying to focus on the positive.

'A vampire! You are letting her date a vampire?' This was clearly to me and Edward

'Hey we didn't find out till this morning' Edward answered, then tried to lighten the mood with 'Besides you let me date a vampire'

Charlie didn't appreciate that at all 'I didn't no, and neither did you! And look how that turned out, your a vampire as well now, isn't it dangerous for her?'

'Yes it is' Ashanti said upfront 'But it is dangerous living with a house full of them as well so what is the difference. Besides I am not going to be a human for much longer, Grandpa said if I really wanted it, then he would change me himself'

I burrowed my head deep into Edwards shoulder and sighed he put his head against mine and grunted, like he was in pain.

Charlie could see how much this was hurting us 'You know what how about I forget you said that, or I won' have roof on my house! Why don't we talk about something else?'

This was the best suggestion anyone had had all night. We talked till it was 11pm and Charlie started yawning, so we decided to leave.

'Come again soon please' Charlie requested giving us all a hug and shuddering 'Your right, you do have cold skin'

'We will dad, love you loads' Edward said as we got into the car and my phone rang 'Hi Alice'

'You need to get back here now I have had a vision'

'Give us ten minutes' I heard Freya moan and that remark knowing what was about to come and put her head down, holding on tight. Ashanti laughed.

When we arrived back home, I suddenly felt panicked as the realisation set in, what had Alice seen that was so urgent?

'Alice, what is it?' Edward asked, realising I was unable to speak.

'The Volturi are coming to visit, they have found out about the children'

**I know I haven't updated for a while so I have made it a lot longer than I ever usually right :D R&R please...**

**Becky x**

**P.S. Just want to explain Edwards and Bella's powers as I think I have worded it so it sounds confusing. They are both mind readers! However Bella can send messages to other people (Humans, vampires & werewolves) from either her own mind, or something she has heard from someone else's mind. Edward can only read Bella's mind when she lets him, but they don't know why and this is the same for Bella, she can't read Edward's mind, unless he lets her do so. This isn't a shield of any sort, I just don't want them to be able to hear each others thoughts all the time, because I want them to be able to have their own mind private from each other. Sorry if this is confusing, it's the best I can explain it :p **


End file.
